


Соленый, стеклянный

by Varda_Elentari



Series: Коматозник [2]
Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Physical Disability, Pre-Canon, Rehabilitation, Shaving Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Генри Томпсон, опекун Майкла, пришел в себя после комы, и у него не самое лучшее состояние.
Series: Коматозник [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712149
Kudos: 3





	Соленый, стеклянный

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: фетиш на бритье, упоминается кинк на шрамы. 
> 
> Предупреждение: больничный быт, сильное нарушение речи, уход за лежачим больным, физиологические подробности.

Майкл остановился перед дверью палаты, энергично встряхнул кистями рук, резко выдохнул и вошел с улыбкой:  
— Привет, Генри.  
Человек на кровати отозвался невнятным мычанием. Значит, сегодня у него хорошее настроение. Иначе бы молчал и не ответил бы даже этим, тяжелым, неповоротливым:  
— Мммы-аааа!  
Это значило «Майкл». Или «Майк». В любом случае, его имя. Приветствие и улыбка в ответ. Точно так же, как улыбался и приветствовал его Майкл, входя в палату.  
Хотя сначала Майкл думал: Генри зовет Мелани. Мммм, мммы, мааааа.  
Где моя жена, жду, скучаю, все такое, логично.  
Мелани приехать не может, терпеливо втолковывал Майкл. Но она на связи. Хочешь, позвоню?  
Он очень плохо тогда понимал Генри. Верее сказать — совершенно нет.

…Когда Генри очнулся, Майкла окрылило надеждой, что теперь все наладится. А оказалось — худшее ни черта не миновало.  
Удары были сильными, кома — долгой.  
Вернулся не здоровый крепкий улыбчивый мужчина, а — овощ. 

Генри в первые дни лежал, как и прежде — неподвижно, только мигал медленно глазами, плохо соображая.  
И мычал, когда к нему наклонялись.  
И вяло жмурился, когда светили в зрачки узким лучом света. И был равнодушен, когда пробивали молоточком по локтям и коленям, проверяя неврологическую реакцию. И совершенно не реагировал, когда в ноги ему вонзали тонкие длинные иглы, изучая чувствительность и где станет больно. 

Он очнулся полупарализованным, беспамятным, беспомощным, немым.  
Не мог шевелиться, видеть, не различал лиц, не понимал, что ему говорят.  
И мычал. 

Последнее, наверное, ударило по Майклу больнее всего. Язвительный, языкатый, ироничный Генри превратился в куклу, почти как ту, что была у Хейли: наклонишь вниз, она закроет глаза и промычит: «Маааа…», а поднимешь ее вверх, глаза откроет и промычит снова «Мааааа!»  
Девочке нравился ее целлулоидный пупс, который говорил «Ма-ма» по слогам.  
Генри же был живым человеком. Сильным, уверенным, задорным. За словом в карман не полезет, отбреет так, что только хохотать, слыша его реплики собеседнику, или же обтекать, если собеседник — ты. 

Речевой центр нарушен. Зрение просажено в размытые пятна. Моторика разъебана в ноль.  
Генри лежал большой, накрытой простыней морковкой.  
Или деревянным Пиноккио, которого не оживила фея, а всего лишь чихнула чутка волшебной пылью. 

Майкл в черном отчаянии думал, что Генри из комы теперь похож на человека после инсульта: заморожен, скован, убиты многие участки мозга, и в один момент от удара человек превращается в хлам.  
Врачи и интернет сказали: нет, Генри сейчас похож на младенца. И ему надо проходить — проживать — протаскивать себя через все этапы от новорожденного до взрослого. Это и учиться речи, и осваивать двигательные функции, и восстанавливать заново нейронные связи.  
За два-три месяца получится. Главное — работать. 

Майкл согласился. Так даже лучше! Но был уверен — Генри все помнит, все понимает, ему не нужны экспресс-развитие и прокачка. Нет, он не ребенок, не пупс. Он — как большая машина, фура после аварии. 

Майкл подошел к кровати, сбросил с плеча сумку с ноутом на стул.  
— Ну, ты как? — спросил, усаживаясь и кладя свою ладонь поверх ладони Генри. — Расскажи, что сегодня сделал?  
Генри Томпсон неопределенно повел плечами. И пробубнел нечто, не размыкая вообще губ. Видимо: отвали, Майкл, и без тебя тошно.  
Майкл перевернул его руку ладонью вверх и принялся сгибать пальцы:  
— Ходил на физиотерапию?  
— М.  
— Эрготерапию?  
— М.  
— Массаж?  
— Х-ха.  
— Что, понравилось? — Майкл остановился. В кулак Генри были зажаты уже три пальца, от мизинца до среднего.  
— Ыэ.  
— Почему нет?  
— У`а.  
— Генри, массаж не хуйня, а отличная стимуляция неврологических процессов. Ты бы относился серьезнее.  
Генри надулся. А потом вдруг завозился, привлекая внимание.  
— Ыу. Оуи. А оа, — его зверски перекосило, так он пытался выговорить внятно хоть что-то: — А-а-аоа!  
Он весь просиял.  
Майкл мучительно вдумывался.  
— Здорово! — сказал он. Что бы днем ни случилось, для Генри это было важно и крайне приободрило. — Классно!  
Тот кивнул, шумно дыша. И отер рот о свое плечо, стирая набежавшую слюну о ткань футболки. 

«Иглу воткнули, а она заработала», — потом понял Майкл, переговорив с врачами. Полупарализованного Генри регулярно проверяли — есть ли подвижки, и все это время был отрицательный результат. А сегодня Генри почувствовал боль. Конечно, не когда в его пятку слегка кольнули, а только когда острый штырь погрузился почти на четверть. Но все же.  
Рецепторы очнулись и начали передавать сигнал.  
Это было замечательно, потрясающе. Майкл вечером заглянул в бар «Револьвер» и от души влил в себя три стопки коньяка; отпраздновал событие. Большего себе не позволил, иначе бы утром не встал. От усталости и напряжения его косило быстро, пьянел мгновенно, но зато… хотя бы в этот вечер ощущал легкость и радость, а не запивал горе. 

… Когда Генри очнулся, он две недели не узнавал никого. Костистый, исхудавший, бледный — смотрел бессмысленно, не в силах сфокусировать взгляд и мало что понимая.  
Память потихоньку вернулась только на пятнадцатый день. И он замычал: «мммыаа-аа…».  
Майкл подумал, что зовет бывшую жену — восемнадцать лет брака, взрослая дочь, — кого ж еще-то. И даже связался с Мелани по ФейсТайму, поставил ноут Генри на грудь, чтобы тот увидел ее лицо, как-то расшевелился.  
Генри лупился на экран тупо, незряче, и молчал. Бревно бревном, и не поверишь, что ожил.  
Но когда Майкл собрался уходить, в спину ему донеслось встревоженное: «Мы-а-а?..»  
Он замер, вернулся, наклонился к лицу Генри, растерянно ища признаки боли, что не так, где ему плохо?  
Если бы можно было обнять глазами — Генри бы так и сделал. У него был осмысленный, сфокусированный взгляд. И он даже как-то улыбался уголком искривленного рта: «Привет, Майкл!..»  
Майкл так и остался тогда, облокотившись на Генри, потому что тот одобрительно прохрипел на это, и удивленно спрашивая: «Ты меня помнишь?» — «А». — «Ты меня узнаешь?» — «А!» — «Кто я, Генри?» — «Мы-а!»  
Майкл ушел только утром. Заночевал, положив Генри голову на живот. А тот полночи тихо гудел, совершенно довольный, и пытаясь заставить себя разговориться — ни режим дня, ни язык у него были ни к черту.

Жизнь у него началась с нуля. Генри забыл половину, если не больше. Врачи оказались правы — младенец, все заново. Учиться ходить, учиться говорить, осваивать простейшие навыки. Разрабатывать каждую мышцу, концентрировать зрение, осваивать свой слух и чужую речь, обращенную к нему. Держать, банально, самостоятельно голову и воспринимать окружающий мир реальностью, а не размытым пятном, сном, громкой и мешающей фантазией.

И сегодня наступил маленький праздник. Генри начал чувствовать ноги, а значит — сможет шевелить ими, двигать, в будущем — тренировать. Пока же он был абсолютно беспомощным, и если Майкл говорил: «Ты ходил на терапию?» — это означало: «К тебе сегодня приходили — тот и этот, и такой врач?»

Генри лежал в памперсах. Ел с ложечки. С трудом держал голову. Подслеповато щурился, когда хлопала дверь палаты. Не говорил — мычал.  
Но был живым. И потихоньку восстанавливался.  
Потому что раньше Майкл в «Револьвере» пил не от радости, как сегодня, а от отчаяния.  
Каждая стопка — как патрон в пустом барабане. Провернется к виску и пусть вырубит, ударит по мозгам, а еще лучше — убьет. 

Новый отчет по реабилитации давал надежду. Генри мог чувствовать ноги — хоть и еле-еле, но все же. Генри понимал, что ему говорят. Слушал аудиокниги в наушниках, которые надевал ему Майкл. С узнаванием моргал в ноутбук, когда Майкл показывал ему фотографии его дома, родных, короткие семейные видеозаписи. Упрямо хватался за ложку. Пытался есть сам. 

Хотя мучительно кривился и молчал до последнего, что ему нужно поменять памперс — не мог контролировать процесс и замыкался от того, что не понял, не нажал кнопку, не попросил хотя бы утку.  
Мучительно кашлял и давился чаем или соком, если пытался пить прямо из стакана, а не мелкими глотками через трубочку. Навык жевания восстанавливался трудно, зато работал безусловный младенческий рефлекс — еду втянуть и сосать.  
И напрягал руки, чтобы хотя бы согнуть пальцы и удержать ложку. Ну, хотя бы удержать. И есть самому, а не мучительно прихлебывать, следуя чужой воле. 

Гордый, сильный, искалеченный человек. 

Когда дни выдавались плохими, Генри молчал. И на улыбку Майкла, его приветствие, вообще на его появление не реагировал. Смотрел в одну точку, не мигая, отвечал односложно.  
— Логопед был? — загибался мизинец.  
— М.  
— А невролог? — безымянный складывался мягко и без сопротивления.  
— М.  
— А массаж уже не высмеиваешь?  
— Э.  
— Это же хорошо, что нет. Значит, работает.  
Генри хмурился.  
Не поддерживал беседу.  
Лежал тоскливый, серый, отощавший. И часто моргал, отвернувшись от Майкла и глядя в окно.  
Сколько бы тот его не тормошил — даже не мычал. Казался выбеленной костью на больничном покрывале.  
И когда Майкл отсаживался и выключал свет — облегченно выдыхал.

Майкл работал, щелкая по клавишам. Генри лежал к нему спиной, шершавым, неподвижным, оцепеневшим бревном.  
Может, спал, может, думал. Майкл его не трогал. Захочет — завозит плечами, подаст голос, позовет: «Мы-а!..»  
Он не один в этой палате. В этой жизни. 

— Хочешь наушники?  
— Э.  
— Может, фильм поставить?  
— Э.  
— Ладно. Но я рядом. Хорошо?  
— М.  
— Ты скажи, если что-то понадобится.  
— Ои, Мы-а.  
Нет, Майкл не отваливал. Погружался в работу. Фриланс приносил деньги. Репутация у него среди клиентов была отличная. Проекты приходили тяжелые, но интересные и главное — прибыльные. Он очень хотел помочь. А медицинская страховка Генри таяла. Деньги уходили на реабилитацию, как сахарный песок в горячий чай.  
И Майкл постепенно брал на себя все мелочи быта, которые высоко оплачивались, если это делала профессиональная медсестра. Потому что реально мелочи, а сэкономленное на них можно пустить на лишний сеанс массажа, физиотерапии, работы специалиста.  
Генри лежал в интенсивке — и должен был оставаться там подольше, прежде чем его выпишут домой. Потому что там и он, и Майкл скончаются. В бытовухе, отсутствии ухода высочайшего класса, в неуклюжих попытках жить.  
Генри нужна больница, Генри останется в ней столько, сколько понадобится.  
Майкл обсуждал это с «Мы-э»-Мелани, она вроде согласилась распотрошить личный счет, но Майкл привык все держать под своим контролем. Не то что не доверял, но лишние деньги — подушка безопасности.  
И он работал как не в себя.

И решительно отказывался от лишних пунктов оплаты, которые сжирали и так иссякающие ресурсы.  
Для Генри безотлагательны все необходимые и нужные процедуры. А комфорт… обеспечит Майкл. 

Майкл каждую неделю брил Генри.  
Дожидался воскресенья и укладывал на шею Генри медицинскую салфетку. Смачивал мокрым и горячим полотенцем лицо. Встряхивал баллончик и наносил пену.  
— Я как торт разукрашиваю, — и Генри слабо улыбался на шутку.  
Майкл внимательно водил станком по неподвижному подбородку и жестким от щетины щекам. Осторожно огибал лезвием запекшиеся, плотно сомкнутые губы. Выбривал худую шею с торчащим кадыком. Косился на Генри — тот, не мигая, смотрел в потолок.  
Майкл, закончив, снимал остатки пены салфеткой.  
Однажды решился и погладил по голове.  
Генри часто-часто заморгал, но не издал ни звука. Ни «М», ни «Э».  
Майкл заколебался, не понимая: это значит хорошо или плохо? Потом обдумал: Генри взрослый мужчина, скажет, если ему не нравится.  
А Майклу нравилось. Трогать, ощущать пальцами шрамы под короткими, едва отросшими волосами, водить ладонью по колкому ежику.  
Гладить Генри, как ежа по иголкам, — прежде чем все закончится и тот уйдет охотиться на змей.  
Только по воскресеньям. В другие дни Майкл себе не позволял.

Майкл каждую неделю скрупулезно подстригал ногти.  
Брал тяжелую безвольную руку Генри, укладывал на свое колено его пальцы — сначала большой, потом указательный…  
На безымянном светлел узкий ободок на коже — от обручального многолетнего кольца.  
Осторожно гладил подушечки — с четким узором, хоть на выставку эти подушечки, презентацией и для начинающих копов, и для ушлых гадалок: сбудется-не сбудется, вижу твое будущее, у тебя Сатурн в Марсе, война через линию жизни, а любовь горькая…  
Глупости, конечно. Но Майклу нравились ладони Генри. Он тщательно их обрабатывал, представляя — однажды сожмутся, станут сильными, уверенными. Отбарабанят на телефоне ответ в чате, возьмут нож и приготовят индейку на День благодарения.  
Станут как раньше.  
Генри на этой процедуре, казалось, почти дремал. Смотрел сквозь опущенные ресницы, кривил уголок и так искаженного рта. Иногда даже поводил плечами — пытался включить руки.  
Чтобы сжать Майкла за пальцы.  
Отстранить? Обрадовать?..

Еще — и не раз в неделю — Майкл переодевал Генри. Приносил его шмотки — очередная цветастая, с зубастым принтом, майка, мягкие штаны.  
Генри, ненавидевший больничные сорочки с завязками на шее, когда в первый раз увидел, то обрадовался и замычал:  
— Мыа! Оимммо!..  
Конечно, отлично. Хоть немного одомашнится.  
Майклу помогли медсестры, вернее, наоборот, он в меру сил помогал им. Ворочать неподвижного мужика, придерживать, пока продевают в пройму рукавов руки и одергивают до низа край футболки.  
Генри был очень доволен. Но потом, едва понял, что только Майкл будет этим заниматься — потух. Не утешали его ни оранжевая, ни черная, ни красная футболки. Сжимался и тяжелел.  
Хотя казалось бы, это же немного радости, нормальной жизни, домашнего быта, а не больничной тухлятины. 

В этот день он притащился поздним субботним вечером, когда никого уже не было.  
Генри не спал. Возился до сих пор над ужином.  
— Я принес тебе непроливайку, — сказал Майкл. И потряс удобной красотой.  
«Такие у детей, чтобы они не… ну, вот у Хейли, например».  
Но этого вслух он не сказал.  
А Генри уже обляпался. Сидел мрачно в мокрой майке — сырое пятно на всю грудь, очерчивая твердые уверенные бицепсы. И, — Майкл откинул край одеяла — залил себя прилично.  
Генри очень хотел быть самостоятельным. Пытался заставить работать руки. Мог бы позвать персонал. Покушать с ложечки, что нормально в его состоянии. Но упорно бодался с соком и кашей сам. И все оказалось в итоге на нем. 

Майкл посадил Генри, включив подъемник кровати, а потом еще и высоко подоткнув ему под спину подушки. Распотрошил принесенный пакет.  
Сначала снял футболку. Обтер грудь влажным полотенцем. Крепкая — подумал отстраненно.  
Генри был в хорошей физической форме, не зря качался. Мышцы до сих пор выступали выпукло, не успели оплыть, ничего не знали о беспомощности хозяина.  
Потом Майкл стащил с Генри штаны. Вытер бедра и колени от липкого пролитого сока. Походя проверил памперс, как когда-то, привычно, у мелкой, — нет, не набрякший. Иначе бы последовала процедура, которая Майклу ничего не значила, он за свою жизнь наловчился и не видел ничего такого, а вот для Генри портила настроение надолго и капитально. Тот так страдал от того, что у него есть физиология, потребность ходить в туалет, необходимость опорожнить кишечник — словно убил кого, а не обмочил толстую, для этого и предназначенную прокладку. Бледнел, сжимал зубы до провалов на скулах и орал: «Э, э!»  
Что «Нет!», если он живой нормальный человек?..  
Чем он хуже сестры Майкла, и почему должны обычные телесные процессы оттолкнуть Майкла, если речь идет всего лишь о том, чтобы поменять памперс и не заставлять человека мучиться от опрелостей и дискомфорта?  
Генри явно считал иначе. И боролись они каждый раз — раскрасневшись от злости и упрямства другого. 

Майкл раздел Генри и последовательно согнул ему сначала правое колено, продевая неподвижную ступню в предварительно закатанный кружок штанины. Потом левое.  
— Хорошо, Генри, — приговаривал он всё это время. — Молодец. Сейчас одну… теперь другую… вот так. Сейчас поднимем наверх, да? Приподнимемся… — Он проволок под Генри сложенную гармошку штанов, повернул того на один бок, поддернул наверх, потом на другой. Дотянул до бедер, а потом — уже дело двух секунд — до талии.  
Майкл поймал себя на том, что приговаривает над Генри, как с малышкой Хейли. Вот ножки обули, хорошие ножки, теперь ручки оденем... И одну в майку, и другую, будешь красивый, нарядный… Хорошо, Генри, молодец… Согни в локте, вот так… и сразу в рукав попали, видишь, как здорово…  
Закончив, он оправил майку ладонями, разгладил на широкой крепкой груди.  
И осекся.

Генри плакал; беззвучно, безысходно. Слезы крупными шариками катились по щекам.

Майкл не ожидал совершенно. Большой, сильный, взрослый мужчина плакал от беспомощности. Молча, стискивая зубы, и от того еще более страшно.  
Майкл так растерялся, что вытер ему слезы прямо ладонями.  
— Ничего, Генри, — пробормотал. — Ты поправишься.  
Генри попытался отвернуться — мотнул головой, дёрнул плечами. Все, что сумел.  
В тусклом слабом свете лицо блестело солеными стеклянными дорожками.  
Майкл осторожно обнял его и крепко прижал к себе.  
— Ничего, — прошептал, чувствуя, как начинает дрожать собственный подбородок. — Не все же сразу.  
Генри уткнулся ему в плечо лбом.  
— Мыа...мы!.. э-эо мо`хно…  
Майкл держал вздрагивающие плечи.  
— Ты поверь, мне не сложно. Глупости.  
Генри трясло. От отчаяния, бессилия, несамостоятельности. От того, что он… и что Майкл…  
— Эх`о моэ… ыб о-х-хо.  
— Это может быть долго, — согласился Майкл. — Ну и что. Я тебя знаю. Ты всех уделаешь с их прогнозами.  
Он неловко погладил Генри по шершавой, изуродованной шрамами после страшных ран голове. 

Генри тяжело, прерывисто вздохнул — большой и сильный. Даже теперь. Неловко потерся лицом о футболку Майка на плече, стирая слезы. Ничего не ответил. 

Майкл обнял его изо всех сил и прижался виском к виску.  
— Ты только не бросай меня, Генри. Не уходи никуда.  
И понял, что многодневный разбухший ком в горле — коньячные стопки в обойме «Револьвера», оглушенное одиночество в квартире, мучительные секунды, прежде чем войти с улыбкой в палату — невозможно больше удушить, раздавить. Ни силой воли, ни хотя бы закушенным до крови собственным кулаком.  
У Генри был горячий широкий затылок.  
И горячее сдавленное дыхание на ключице Майкла.  
И хорошо, что он не видел сейчас лица Майкла. Его слабости, его отчаяния, его упрямства и страха. Сжатых губ, дрожащего подбородка, часто смаргивающих ресниц.

Генри медленно повел башкой под его ладонью, направо-налево, колкий, беззащитный — и прошептал:  
— Я х о`бой, Мыа.  
И Майкл ответил:  
— И я с тобой, Генри.


End file.
